First Day
by Faramirlover
Summary: It's Gareth's first day at school. Obviously from y Gareth universe. Slash hints.


**A/N: **Another little ficcy that came about as a way to shut my friend Grace up about how she's dying for season three. Its Gareth's first day of school. Guest appearance by Bunny!

**Disclaimer: **I only own a couple of things. But they're the best bits! Lol. I'm so modest.

**Word Count:** 1014

**Beta:** Dark Knight Harkness

**First Day**

"I don't want to go!" Gareth pouted and stomped his foot.

"Come on. Don't be like that. You'll love it."

"That's not what Dad said. He said 'rather you than me'."

Ianto mentally cursed Jack, wishing the older man would be a bit more considerate of how difficult it was to deal with a five year old without him putting his foot in it every ten seconds.

"Well... your dad's not you, is he? School's fun. You'll have a great time and make lots of new friends."

"I already have friends," Gareth protested, holding out Bunny as proof "And I like Myfanway."

"I was more thinking of human friends."

"Uncle Owen!"

Ianto sighed. He had wondered how long it would take Gareth to get round to his favourite topic.

"I was also thinking of someone the same age as you."

"Callie?"

Callie was Gwen and Rhys' four year old daughter.

"Yes, like Callie. Don't you want more friends like Callie?"

Gareth scrunched his nose up in reply and made a gagging noise.

"She's a girl!"

"There you are then. You can make some boy friends. Put your jacket on."

Gareth took it and slipped it on, looking thoughtful.

"Boyfriends? Like you and Daddy are boyfriends?"

"No-"

"Will they be pretty?" Gareth asked, at last looking interested.

"Gareth. I didn't mean it-"

"Don't discourage the boy," Jack said from behind him, appearing from the kitchen, coffee mug in hand.

"Don't encourage him. He's spent so much time watching you, he'll probably think it's perfectly ok to kiss the other boys and feel them up," Ianto said, shifting away from the hand which had settled at the base of his spine and was threatening to slide lower "just like that."

""Quite right too," Jack grinned "ready to go, Champ?"

Gareth grinned and bounded towards the door, transformers lunch box swinging from one hand.

"I'll drive," Jack grinned, grabbing the key off the hook and bounding out of the house, shortly followed by Gareth and, much more slowly, Ianto.

**OOOOOO**

"Bye, Daddy. Bye_ tad_."

"Have fun, Sport. Don't get into trouble," Jack said, ruffling the young boy's hair.

"Ok."

Gareth gave him a quick hug round the knees before turning to Ianto who was whipping his eyes and trying not to draw attention to himself.

"Why are you crying?"

"Because you're a big boy now and it's making me feel old," Ianto said "Gimme a hug."

Gareth did as he was told, allowing himself to be swept up into a bone crushing embrace. Ianto placed a gentle kiss on his forehead and Gareth attempted to squirm away.

"_Tad_! Everyone's watching."

Ianto chucked and gave him one last squeeze before setting him back on the ground.

"Have fun," Ianto said, giving him a little push in the direction of a timid looking woman who was surrounded by a gaggle of small children.

"He'll be fine."

"How do you know?"

"I don't."

Ianto hmmed in reply, letting Jack lead him back towards the school gate.

**OOOOOO**

Ianto waited nervously amongst the crowd of mothers gathered around the school gate. Most seemed relaxed and chatted happily between themselves.

"This your first time?" a woman with fiery red hair asked, smiling comfortingly at him.

"Yeah," Ianto mumbled, unable to smile back.

"I'm Helen by the way. Helen Hammond."

"Ianto, Ianto Jones."

They shook hands. Ianto was saved the need to say anything more by the school bell ringing. Moments later there was the yelling of cheerful children and a flood of them spilt outside. The older children headed towards the playground round behind the school buildings and the littlest ones split away and headed towards the parents.

It took Ianto a few moments to spot Gareth but when he did he saw he was clutching the hand of a boy with white blonde hair and shocking green eyes, letting himself be dragged through the crowd towards them. The two boys reached them and Ianto wondered for a moment how the other boy knew who Ianto was before Helen stepped forward and hugged him. He seemed unwilling to let go of Gareth's hand so the hug was awkward but Helen didn't seem to mind.

"Who's this then?"

"This is Gareth. He's my boyfriend."

Ianto couldn't hold in the slight splutter.

"One day and you've got a boyfriend. Your dad will be so proud," Ianto said, though he knew that his sarcasm didn't register.

Gareth grinned and stepped close against the blonde boy's back.

"This adorable little thing is yours?" Helen asked.

"Unfortunately, yes." Ianto sighed.

"Well, as it seems they're far too wrapped up in each other, I'll introduce your sons 'boyfriend'," She made little air quotes and Ianto couldn't help but laugh "my youngest. Paul Hammond. Kids eh? I don't know where they get such silly ideas."

Ianto just smiled in reply, thinking he was going to have to kill Jack when they got home. He looked down to find Gareth and Paul holding hands still.

"Time to go, Gareth. It was nice to meet you Helen."

"I want Paul to come home with us," Gareth said, refusing to let go of the blonde's hand.

"Not today. Maybe soon. You can see him tomorrow."

Gareth pouted in reply, scuffing his foot against the floor looking sulky. Ianto was surprised when Paul reached out and poked him in the side.

"Be good."

"Ok," Gareth grumbled "I'll see you tomorrow."

Paul grinned and pressed a kiss against Gareth's cheek. Gareth blushed and pecked Paul back, making him grin more. Ianto and Helen exchange looks of pure bewilderment as Paul let go of Gareth's hand and took hold of his mothers.

"Bye Ianto."

"See you tomorrow, Helen."

"Bye Paul!"

"Bye Gareth!"

Ianto sighed and picked Gareth up, settling him against his hip, uncomfortable as it was, carrying him back towards the car. He could feel Gareth waving frantically at Paul over his shoulder. He was strapping the small boy into the car when Gareth stated proudly.

"Me and Paul are getting married tomorrow."

Ianto sighed and swore to himself that he was going to kill Jack.

**OOOOOO**

**A/N: **I hope you liked it. Review! Pretty please? Sends Gareth and Paul to beg for reviews.


End file.
